Into the Nexus
by nega saiyan
Summary: Layla was just an everyday girl before one small accident that would completely change her fate. Now, she is in a world where the dangers of an innocent game have become greater than she could imagine. But, at least she'll have friends along the way to give her support. (Yugioh 5D's: Over the nexus novelization) (some OCxYusei)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Accident or fate

"Yay! I won!" Sheila said.

"Crud, not again." Layla moaned.

"Man, that's two time in a row!" Drake laughed.

Layla Taylor, an everyday recent High School graduate with long bright light blue hair and golden yellow eyes, was playing the game that her young brother and sister, Sheila and Drake who also had the same colored eyes and hair, love more than anything, Yugioh. They played all the video games, watched all the series, and constantly bought any card they could get their hands on.

"Ha! That's my little girl!" Layla's dad, Jacob, said. from the living room.

"Who's side are you on anyway!?" Layla shouted.

"The side that wins, apparently." Layla's mom, Rose, said as she passed by.

"I swear, you two are too good at this game." Layla sighed.

"We always win because you don't try harder." Drake said.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a Yugioh geek like you two." Layla said.

"Hey, it's a great anime!" Drake protested.

"I know. You guys play the actual game, play the video games, and watch all of the different series practically everyday." Layla said with a smirk and a snicker.

"Hey, I mainly watch the original and 5D's! You know that!" Sheila said.

Layla and Drake let out a big laugh since they both knew that. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Sheila was practically in love with the original version and 5D's, mainly the original since she had a tiny, *cough* _huge_ *cough, crush on Yami/Yugi and since Layla actually was getting into 5D's herself.

"But, you really should get deeper into the series and video games." Drake said.

"And we even bought you your own deck so you can play with us." Sheila said.

For a graduation gift, and for a way to get her to play with them, Drake and Sheila bought Layla a deck of her very own since she always had to play with random cards that her brother and sister lent her. Either way, Layla lost every time.

"Yeah, I know. The deck of the Six Samurai. And believe me, I do love them." Layla said.

"You really should practice. Maybe then you can beat us." Drake said.

"Heh. Maybe one day." Layla said, ruffling both of their heads as she got up.

"Are you going riding again!?" Sheila and Drake exclaimed.

It was true. Layla was leaving to her ride her bike just for fun. She loved riding her motorcycle all over the place. She was real good at riding it too. That was a main reason they introduced her to Yugioh 5D's first because of the duel runners.

"You guys know me so well." Layla said sarcastically as she grabbed her helmet that had clear plastic visor over where her eyes would be. She also put on her electric pink leather jacket and black leather boots, along with putting her belt on around the top of her white ripped jeans.

"Hold on a minute!" Sheila called out, running up to Layla.

"What's up?" Layla asked.

"Take this." Sheila answered, holding out Layla's deck in a holster.

"Huh? Why do I need that?" Layla questioned.

"A good duelist takes their decks with them wherever they go." Sheila said, trying to be mature.

"You're just not gonna let me leave until I take the deck huh?" Layla said.

"Yep." Sheila said. With a sigh, Layla took the deck from Sheila and attached it to her belt.

"Besides, that's kind of like we're with you since we gave you those cards." Drake added.

"Heh. You two are something else." Layla laughed, walking out to her motorcycle in front of her house next to her parents' car.

"Don't forget sis, mom and dad will want you home by dinner!" Sheila called out.

With hearing that, Layla waved at her little brother and sister and, after putting on her helmet, took off. She drove around all over the city, so she boasts about being able to drive blindfolded. But, she didn't go out to far this time. Only down a few blocks. When she was stopped at a red light, Layla took out her deck that Sheila and Drake made her bring with her.

 _"Those two may be total nuts, but they somehow make the smallest things be such a big deal. They really care about this game."_ Layla thought with a smile. She snapped out of her train of thought when she saw the cars around her moving again. Layla began moving herself, but just as she turned a corner, everything went black.

* * *

 _"...Huh?...What happened?..."_ Layla thought. She felt herself lying on her back on something hard and cold.

 _"That's weird...I can't move...and I suddenly feel so tired..."_ Layla thought.

The reason why she couldn't move was because she was a bloody pulp. Black eye, bloody nose, and cuts and bruises all over her body. She could also feel a few broken bones. She was just barley able to move her eyes around to see what was around her, but what she saw surprised her. Layla saw two cars crashed into each other, another car with a completely totaled front, and her eyes finally landed on a motorcycle that was on its' side and completely mashed up.

 _"That motorcycle...It's mine...Now I get it...Man, looks like my luck ran out..."_ Layla thought. She was quickly able to figure out what happened after everything went black. She must've been hit by that car and somehow got involved with those other two cars' crash. Deep down, Layla knew all the damage she took was too much for her. She was already fading away.

"...Damn..." Layla whispered.

 _"I'm so tired...But, I know if I close my eyes...I won't open them again..."_ Layla thought sadly. Tears began to form on the edge of her eyes at the thought of it, but her eyes landed on something that stopped her tears. It was the one thing that managed to stay in tact and was close to her.

"M-my deck..." Layla whispered.

The deck her brother and sister made her carry, it was just within arms reach of her, still in its' holster. Even if it hurt her, Layla moved her arm enough to grab her deck and pull it onto her chest. Even as she breathed heavily and in immense pain, Layla's eyes never left the deck that was now on her chest. Soon, her tears formed again and fell down her cheeks.

"...I'm sorry guys...It looks like we won't be able to play again..." Layla said, her voice growing more quiet with every word.

 _"I wish we could though."_ Layla thought.

She faintly was able to hear sirens coming closer to her, but as her eyes began to flutter close, the sounds were becoming more and more faint. Just as the lights of the ambulance she was hearing began to come into view, her eyes closed. Her hand still on the deck in its' box on her chest.

* * *

 _A massive stadium full of roaring fans stood in the center of a bustling city. Two people riding special motorcycles appeared to be racing against each other. Above all this, three cloaked figures watched as many innocent people drove on the streets below. But, as they were, a dark purple beam of light erupted from the ground. Destroying everything in sight._

 _The three men who watched as it happened then reappeared in this place that had a sky of dark blue with white lines crossing across it. Three columns with three thrones on top of each circled around a single purple circle._

 _"Perhaps that fate cannot be avoided. In the history that man creates, can we not escape destruction?" A cloaked man with a long beard said._

 _"That's why the three us came back here, is it not?" the teenage looking one said._

 _"We still have time. Let's just stay relaxed and focus. Bwahahahahaha!" the child looking one said._

* * *

 _"The moment we've all been waiting for has arrived!" an MC announced._

 _"Who could have predicted things would turn out the way they have!? Was this fate? Was this destiny? Was it nothing more than pure chance?" he announced._

 _"No! This the product of hard work and never giving up! From Crash Town, she has fought her way up the ranks showing unbelievable courage and spirit! And her name is..." he trailed off._

 _"... ...Layla."_

 _"...Layla!.."_

 _"... ... ... ...Layla!"_

* * *

Letting out a gasp, Layla's eyes shot open. Sweat covering her forehead. She could feel herself lying on her bed.

"Wh-what happened? Wasn't I just...and what was with...was that all a dream?" Layla mumbled.

"Are you not ever gonna wake up or what?!" someone shouted.

That made Layla sit up right in her bed and look towards her left, where the voice was coming from. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Right beside her bed was this old man she had never seen before in a cowboy's outfit staring angrily at her.

 _"Wh-what the?"_ Layla thought.

"Finally! I thought you were actually dead there for a minute!" the old man said. When he said 'dead', it made Layla's head hurt for a quick second. Layla didn't know what to say or what to do. All she knew was that she was in bed with an old man beside.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Layla said in a confused tone.

"What's wrong with you today? It's me, Klaus!" the old man said.

After sneaking a peak around the room for a quick second, Layla was able to figure out that it wasn't her room. Now Layla had no idea what was going, so she had no choice but to play along with whatever happened so she could figure out where she was.

"Oh yeah! Klaus, of course!" Layla said with a fake laugh.

"I bet you probably dreaming about being a hotshot turbo duelist again, weren't ya?" Klaus asked me.

 _"Turbo duelist? That's from Yugioh 5D's, isn't it? What does that have to do with anything?"_ Layla thought.

"I know you've been saying you want to be a turbo duelist in the City, but that's nothing but a fantasy. Anyway, I'm going to work. I've got gotta go dig up Dyne form the mine." Klaus said.

"Dyne?" Layla questioned.

"Dyne is necessary to make duel runners run, and extracting it is how we make out living here. Anyways, I'll be back later." Klaus said, just leaving Layla in her bed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Layla called out. But, he was already gone. Now, Layla was left all alone in a place she doesn't know and doesn't recognize.

"Dyne? Turbo duelist? And who the heck was that guy?" Layla mumbled. Just after saying that, Klaus poked his head through the door.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your deck is on top of the table." Klaus said, closing the door again. Layla jumped after hearing the mention of her deck.

"A real duelist will always keep his deck by his side, no matter what." Klaus added before closing the door.

After hearing that, Layla had a sad smile on her face, since that reminded her of what Sheila said. She soon got over it and got out of bed and picked her deck. Layla scanned over her deck to make sure it was really her Six Samurai deck; and it was.

"Thank goodness." Layla sighed. Leaving the deck on the table, Layla walked over to the only dresser in the room and opened the first drawer, only to see cowgirl clothes.

"Where the heck am I? The wild west?" Layla said.

Still, she couldn't walk around in her pjs, so Layla picked out a hot pink cowgirl vest over a black long sleeved shirt and a long white skirt with black boots. Not too different from her regular outfit from earlier. Of course she also put on a belt she found and clipped a deck holster onto it and placed her deck in it. Before leaving though, something caught her attention.

"Hey. That's a duel disk isn't? Why is shaped like a gun though." Layla said.

It was true. It was a duel disk with some gun shaped attachments. She decided to take it with her as well just in case. It would make duels much easier to do. After clipping that to her belt as well, Layla walked out the door. She stopped right at as she stepped of the small porch.

"Jeez, I was just joking about the wild west thing. Hm...this place does somehow seem familiar." Layla said, placing her hand on her chin. She stood in that spot deep in thought until they were broken when Layla heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Layla looked in the direction of the footsteps to see a little boy wearing shorts, a brown shirt, and a green vest.

"Oh, Layla! Good mornin'! I was just coming to get you." the boy said.

 _"Now a little kid?! Just where the heck am I!?"_ Layla thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Crash Town and the duel

Layla, still lost and confused, was now standing in front of a little boy that, once again, she didn't recognize. But before she could focus on him, Layla then saw a girl taller than boy in front of her in a pink dress coming her way as well.

"Good morning, Layla." the girl said.

 _"Well at least she seems more proper than this kid."_ Layla thought.

"Come on, Nico, quit being so slow and lazy!" the little boy said.

"Talk about being straight forward." Layla muttered.

"I can't help it. You're too fast! You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself someday, you know." Nico said.

"Heh, I'm not a little kid, so I think I'll be ok." the boy said.

 _"That sounds like the conversations I would have with Drake and Sheila. These two must be siblings."_ Layla thought.

"...Oh yeah! Today's the day that the card shop is finally going to open! I can't just stand around here and wait like this...I'm gonna go ahead and go back to out hideout!" the boy exclaimed, immediately running off the way he came.

"* _sigh*_...After I just told him it's dangerous to be running around like that. You should come with us! We'll be at our hideout in the mountain north of the crossroads." Nico said.

"Huh? O-oh, sure." Layla said. With that, Nico took off the same way her brother did.

"Nico. Where does that name ring a bell?" Layla said. She finally looked up to see the sign of the town entrance just a few feet away and it 'Crash Town'.

"Crash Town? Hm, that also sounds familiar. Let's see, an old named Klaus, a girl named Nico, Crash Town, and almost everything I've heard so far is related to the game Yugioh...Wait a second! Klaus, Nico, and West! That's it! They're out of a Yugioh video game Drake and Sheila played! But which game is the question." Layla said, finally figuring it out.

"But, what's going on? What are they doing in real life?...Hold on, from what I remember before any of this, I had this dream after I was...I was..." Layla said, slowly putting everything together.

 _"I was hit...I was hurt very badly...I...I didn't die...did I?"_ Layla thought.

"No, no, no! Don't think like that! Right now, just focus on why the heck people from a game are here right now and where exactly here is." Layla said to herself, while slapping her face a few times.

After calming down, Layla began to walk across town towards the hideout Nico and West mentioned. That also allowed her to get a look at the old western fashioned town. It wasn't long before she finally reached the hideout. It resembled a simple wooden treehouse a raised platform from where Layla was from. The inside was simple. A few boxes, a carpet, and a barrel, along with a few posters here and there.

"Ah, there you are! There's something I really wanna show you Layla. Check it out!" West exclaimed, pulling on Layla's hand.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time. But it'll take a little bit to get ready, so wait a few a minutes!" Nico said.

"Okay...how about we duel until everything's ready?" West said, grabbing his duel disk that was on one of boxes and placing his deck into it.

"A-a duel?" Layla said.

 _"You have to be kidding me!? I stink at this game!"_ Layla mentally panicked.

"Hey, do your remember the Crash Town Style rule to determine who goes first? I can teach you!" West exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. I've gotten kind of rusty lately." Layla said, relieved to actually be getting a lesson on the rules. The two of them went outside and West demonstrated that using a small shot gun and hitting all the targets first was how the rule worked.

"And that's it!" West said.

 _"So that's why there was a gun in the gun holster of my belt."_ Layla thought.

"Okay, I get. I'm ready." Layla said.

"Don't go easy on me! I can hold my own, ya know!" West boasted.

 _"Don't worry. You'll be just fine, believe me."_ Layla thought. With that, the two of them made some distance between themselves and readied their duel disks and shuffled their cards. It was decided that Layla would be going first.

* * *

"Alright, I draw!" Layla exclaimed. The card Layla just drew was **Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki**.

In her hand, she now held a **Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki,** two **Legendary Six Samurai- Zanji, Rivalry of Warlords, Musakani Magatama, and Shien's Smoke Signal**

 _"Huh. This is actually a good hand. And since I'm going first, this will just be for defense."_ Layla thought.

"First, I play two cards face down." Layla declared, placing her only two trap cards on the field, which appeared as holograms on the field.

 _"Oh man! This is too cool! Actual hologram dueling!"_ Layla thought, a small grin on her face.

"Next, I'll summon **Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki**. And thanks to his special ability, I can special summon one level four or lower Six Samurai monster from my hand. And I pick **Legendary Six Samurai- Zanji**. Also, with another Six Samurai monster on the field, Kageki gains 1500 attack points, giving him a grand total of 1700." Layla said, doing exactly what she was saying in her play by play.

"That'll end my turn for now." Layla concluded.

"My turn! Draw!" West exclaimed.

"I place one monster face down in defense mode. Then, I'll play one card face down." West said.

"My turn's done!" West added.

"That was quick. Alright, my move." Layla said, drawing a card. It was **Legendary Six Samurai- Yaichi**.

 _"Wow, just what I needed. I can get rid of his face down card now."_ Layla thought.

"Now, I summon **Legendary Six Samurai- Yaichi**. And thanks to his special ability, since there are other Six Samurais on the field, I can destroy your face down card. Even if that means he can't attack this turn." Layla said. With that said, Yaichi used the bow and arrow he had and shot West's magic card, causing it to shatter and disappear from the field.

"Ah man!" West complained.

"Next, I'll have Zanji attack you face down monster." Layla declared. Zanji did just that by leaping into the air and used the spear he had and attacked the face down monster, that was revealed as **Dark Sea Rescue**.

"Now I can have Kageki attack you directly!" Layla said. That caused West to lose 1700 life points.

"And that'll do for now." Layla said.

"My turn!" West exclaimed.

 **(A/N: Ok, this duel was just for you guys to know how I'll be writing out all the other duels. So, this one I'm cutting short and there won't be the duel with Nico, but the other duels will be completed and shown, I promise. Sorry 'bout this, I've just been having some really bad writers block some chapters and stories)**

* * *

"Alright, I won!" Layla cheered.

 _"I can't believe it! I never win!_ _Ok, this place may not be so bad after all."_ Layla thought.

"Aww, I lost...Something's not right..." West mumbled.

"Come on, it was a close game." Layla said. West smiled at her and nodded in agreement. He then put his hand into his pocket and took out a card.

"Here, I'm not gonna use this, so I guess you can have it!" West said.

"Oh, thanks." Layla said, taking the card, which was **Spore**. The two of us headed back inside and Layla filled her in on how the duel went and that she won.

"You're always in a hurry, West. That's why you lose! You should relax a little." Nico said.

"Oh, be quiet, Nico! Are you ready yet or what!?" West asked.

"I'm almost ready...I just can't find this one card..." Nico mumbled.

"What are you doing? Don't worry about it. I'll give you one of mine later!" West said.

"You go ahead and duel Layla!" West added. When Layla heard that, she completely froze.

 _"Again!? Don't I get a say in this!?"_ Layla thought.

"Fine, okay." Nico replied.

 _"Guess that's a no."_ Layla thought, crying anime style for a second.

"Layla, let's duel!" Nico said excitedly. With a sigh, Layla recomposed herself and walked over to Nico.

"Alright then. Are you ready Nico?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. But, I'm not that good yet, but I want to see what I can do, so don't go easy on me!" Nico said.

"Don't worry, I didn't go easy on your little brother, so you're no exception." Layla said, leading Nico outside to duel.

* * *

"Awesome! I won again!" Layla cheered.

"Hm, I thought I would lose. Dueling is hard, but that's what makes it fun!" Nico said.

"Words to live by." Layla said. When the two went inside, Nico stopped by the doorway, making Layla stop, and took out a card.

"Here, you can have this card. I'm not good enough to use it." Nico said, holding out the card.

"Thanks." Layla said, taking the card. It was **Krebons**.

"Oh, are you done with your duel? I'm all ready here, too!" West said.

"Thanks, West. Let's have Layla take a look at it." Nico said.

 _"At what? Ok, let's see, what happened in this part of the game?"_ Layla thought.

"What we wanted to show you is a duel puzzle that we came up with." Nico explained.

 _"The duel puzzles, that's right! Wah, why wasn't I paying attention when Sheila and Drake played this!?"_ Layla thought.

"We thought of 5 different puzzles, so you have to pick one." Nico said.

"If you can get 3 questions right, we'll give you a prize!" Nico added.

 _"Even if I didn't want to, they'd probably force me anyway."_ Layla thought.

"I don't really remember what we came up with, so Nico will take care of that." West said.

"Brothers. Well, how hard could this be?" Layla sighed.

* * *

"I'm never...saying that...again!" Layla said, sprawled on the floor. It had felt like hours since she started the puzzles. It had only been a few minutes, but she kept messing up and Nico and West had to keep giving her hints.

"Nice work, Layla!" Nico said, helping Layla back onto her feet.

"Here's the present we promised." Nico said, digging into her pocket and taking out a card. It was the magic card **Enemy Controller**.

"Thanks Nico." Layla said.

"If you like, you can make your own duel puzzles, too, Layla." Nico said.

"Yeah, I'll think about." Layla laughed nervously.

"Hey, let me in, too!" someone shouted. Nico, West, and Layla looked through the door to someone run in. It was a boy about Layla's age with blonde hair who wore a red and white coat.

 _"Ok, now who's this guy?"_ Layla thought.

"Toru!" West exclaimed.

 _"Well, that answers that."_ Layla thought.

"You're the one who said you were too busy putting together your Duel Runner to play with us!" West said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just gotta finish it so I can hurry up and get to the city." Toru said.

 _"So there is s a city around here."_ Layla thought.

"Yeah, you better! You keep saying you're gonna be the top turbo duelist in the world!" West said.

"Talk about confident." Layla muttered

"But since you're here, does that mean you finished your Duel Runner?" Nico asked.

"Of course...I haven't! I just stopped by to pick up a tool that I need." Toru said.

"Whaaat? I really wanna hurry up and see your Duel Runner!" West whined.

"Ah! The card shop is open! I don't have time to be sitting around here to you, Toru!" West exclaimed, running past Toru and out of the hideout.

"Hey, don't say that! Wait...Today is when the card shop opens? I completely forgot." Trou said.

"I guess I'll go check it sometime later. Oh yeah, the tool that I needed." Toru said. He walked past Nico and Layla to a box that was in the corner of the room.

 _"Something tells me this guy is just gonna add to the craziness around here."_ Layla thought.


End file.
